omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Neptune= |-|Neptune (Alt. Attire)= |-|Purple Heart= |-|Next Purple Heart= Character Synopsis Neptune (aka Purple Heart) is the Goddess/CPU of Planeptune and the Main Protagonist of the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune. Neptune personifies a fictional Sega console, although her name was inspired by the Sega Neptune, which combined the Sega Genesis and 32X but was never released to the public. Neptune is notable for her comedy that breaks the 4th Wall and she is overall shown to be carefree. jumping head first into any situation dangerous or not, and does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await her. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''4-B with Low Shares, 2-A '''with High Shares '''Verse: Hyperdimension Neptunia Name: Neptune and Purple Heart. She has many nicknames such as Nep-Nep, Nep, Neptuna, and Nepsy. Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years (The gods, including Neptune, has been fighting for eons as stated by Green Heart) Classification: CPU / Goddess of Planeptune Special Abilities: |-|Netpune=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Consistently wields different variations of a sword with expert finesse. Additionally can wield guns and heavy weapons like hammers), 4th Wall Awarness (Neptune consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Energy Manipulation (Many techniques allow Neptune to bend and even shoot energy from her blades or naturally in the form of cutting edges), Creation (Capable of creating weapons such as 32-bit Mega Blade, of which she can create up to 8 in a battle), Statistics Amplification (BFF and Stat Multiplier increases to overall power and speed of Neptune, in addition to Elemental Defense), Summoning (Can summon Keiji Inafunes and Atranger), Pocket Reality Manipulation (It's stated all CPUs who aren't dark can create Sharing Fields through Share Crystals), Time Paradox Immunity (Despite the events of Hyperdimension being rewritten, she maintained memories of what happened), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal beings), Tranformation (Can transform into her Goddess Form), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Executioner is described as a "Soul Eating Sword"and is also called "Soul Sucker". It's also described to bring a death curse on opponents), Light Manipulation (Claiomh Solais creates a luminous light when it's used and it can harm opponents on contact. Laevateinn can also attack with light described as "brighter than the sun"), Absorption (Purple Force absorbs share energy and amplifies it's power through it), Probability Manipulation (Nep Stinger increases the probability of Neptune hitting an opponent by 5%), Reactive Evolution (Variable Sword allows it's user to adapt to whatever situation they are in and it updates itself to match the given situation, Poison Manipulation (Poison Edge causes opponents to become poisoned when used), Darkness Manipulation (Noctis Edge creates an attack comprised of darkness), Resurrection (Raise allows Neptune to bring back others who've died in battle). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification |-|Purple Heart/Next Form= All Previous Abilities + Flight, Conceptual Manipulation (Can slice through her opponents on a conceptual level), Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (fixed the altered reality of Hyper Dimension), Fate Manipulation (Fortune Sword is said to slice destiny itself and also can sever an opponent from fate), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of shares), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten) Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Directly on par with other CPUs such as Blanc, who can wield weapons capable of crushing entire planets ) | '''Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Even CPUs with Low Shares are unfathombly superior to their base forms, to the degree where CPUs view their base forms as obstacles and mere shadows of their true power. Should be vastly superior to weapons such as The Planet Crusher, which is described as a weapon capable of destroying the planet and The Astral Blade, which is capable of converting the power of all stars into raw power ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Stronger than Histoire, who can channel the power of existence to attack opponents, which includes all parallel dimensions. Fought against Kurome, who's dreams created Heart Dimension, a realm where dreams become entire dimensions that extends to all version of Gameindustri) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doding lightning attacks and reacting to enemies who can react to thunder spells) | '''Massively FTL+ '''with Low Shares (Capable of keeping up with CPUs that can fly to the center of Zero Dimension, a realm so big it contains several dimensions and the dreams of infinite people), '''Immeasurable '''with High Shares (Can keep up with CPU’s who are superior to Histoire. Can keep up with Kurome, who is capable of moving freely within "Multi-Dimensional Space", of which is treated as higher dimensional) 'Lifting Ability: Class Y (Shouldn't be any weaker than Blanc, who can wield weapons with enough power to crush planets) | Immeasaurable ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Weaker than, but nonetheless comparable to Blanc, who wields weapons that can wield weapons capable of crushing entire planets) | '''Solar System Class '''with Low Shares, '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares 'Durability: Planet Level '(Can endure attacks from Blanc and CPUs comparable to her) | '''Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Vastly superior to weapons capable of destroying planets and views their base forms as mere shadows and obstacles to their CPU forms. Additionally superior to items such as The Astral Blade ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Survived the Spatial Hole that Rei created which was going to consume Hyperdimension, which is big enough to contain Zero Dimension. A realm comprised of dreams that became reality from across all iterations of Gameindustri) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, to Extended melee range with her sword, higher with her gun Intelligence: Average but a bit of a ditz Weaknesses: *Neptune doesn't usually think things through sometimes and is quite lazy. Also, a bit of a Klutz. *As Purple Heart, she's overconfident but this mellowed down after a while. *Her Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of her Continent Planeptune (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). Thus, if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be cancelled out. *She also hates Eggplants to an astounding decree where one time when she was being attacked by flying eggplants, she immediately stopped her transformation and ran away. Versions: Neptune | Purple Heart/'Next Purple' Other Attributes List of Equipment: Default Sword (Usually a Katana or Broadsword but transforms into an Ōdachi when in her Goddess form), Gun (with standard and elemental bullets), Pre-Set Discs and R/W disk *A list of all Neptune's items Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' After Neptune attacks an enemy, she has the chance to transform into her Goddess form. *'Jumping Arts:' Neptune does a back flip and kicks the opponent three times while in midair. *'Dual Arts:' Neptune slashes at the opponent then follows with an uppercut and 2 mid-air kicks. *'Cross Combo:' Neptune quickly slashes the enemy several times in a row before sending them airborne, slashing once again and throwing them down with another slash. *'Dual Edge:' Neptune does a single powerful horizontal slash. *'Variable Edge:' Neptune slashes the Target up and down. *'Critical Edge:' Neptune slashes the enemy into the air once before slashing them again mid-air. *'Third Shot:' Neptune aims her gun at the enemy before firing three consecutive shots. *'Fifth Shot:' Neptune spins her gun and fires five consecutive shots. *'Particle Shot:' Neptune repeatedly shoots the enemy whilst she quickly circles them. *'Charge Shot Level 1:' Neptune charges up her gun with an element based shot (depends on which element she's using). *'Charge Shot Level 2:' Neptune fires two elementally charged shots. *'Charge Shot Level 3:' A single charged shot followed by a powerful burst of elemental power. *'CPU Neptune:' Neptune transforms into a large jet that fires a laser big enough to destroy a Landmass. Though a disclaimer appears on the bottom of the screen to tell it isn't actually happening (so this can be considered an outlier). *'Neptune Break:' Neptune holds her sword before launching herself as a purple energy surrounds her. She then rapidly slashes the enemy from all directions and then spins her sword into the air and catching the sword to slash the enemy again. Neptune stabs the enemy one more time before they explode into a purple column of light. *'Dimensional Slash:' Only usable as Next Purple. Neptune attacks the enemy with a single cut strong enough to slice through the fabric of reality. Will revert Neptune to base form after using it. *'R/W Disk and Preset Disks:' Sometimes Neptune can use elemental Magic by using video game discs to summon games to deal damage. *'R/W Disk:' Neptune calls upon the player's selected image to deal Earth Damage (This move can be renamed by the Player). Preset Disks: *'The Super Shinobi:' Deals fire-based damage. *'Fantasy Zone:' Deals wind-based damage. *'Space Harrier:' Deals fire-based damage. *'Alex Kidd:' Deals wind-based damage. *'Altered Beast:' Deals elemental damage. *'Penguin Land:' Deals ice-based damage. *'Secret Command:' Deals fire-based damage. *'Golden Axe:' Deals earth-based damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:Mascots Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Death Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Probability Benders Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2